Mother Knows Best
by Failure Turtle
Summary: I love my daughter. I want her to be perfect. I want to protect her from everything that her father loved, and that includes wrestling. I would rather die than see her like this. oneshot


**A/N: Last night, I was trying to think of some ideas for my much anticipated Edge/Mickie story. I didn't think of any...**

**Instead, this came into my mind.**

**It's in a mother's POV. Her daughter loves wrestling, but the mom hates it. You'll see.**

**Oh, one last thing. There might be a number at the top of each section, or some event. The number is the age of the daughter, and the event will be obvious. I hope you guys like this one...**

_July 13th, 1995_

I am beyond words right now. I just gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Her full name is Emily Caroline Webber. She is very healthy. I am so glad that she inherited my brunette hair and blue eyes.

Right now, though...She looks a bit like her father.

I'm not saying that's a bad thing, though. Her father _was_ a good looking guy. I only say "was" because that bastard ran away from me when he found out that I was pregnant. That was bullshit.

I hope that Emily didn't inherit any of his personality. All that fucker would do is sit there, get drunk, watch wrestling, and yell at the television. He'd also watch ESPN Classic, yelling at the screen as if he could change the outcome of some game that was held forty fucking years ago.

I don't get men and their sports, I really don't.

Maybe Emily will come off as she is raised, and there will be _no_ wrestling. She can watch other sports, I guess. She can play them, if she'd like. I'll allow her to play softball, soccer, or she could be a cheerleader. I want her away from wrestling, football, basketball...all of those things.

I'll dress her in pink dresses and she'll take piano lessons. I'll get her a tutor. I'm going to raise this girl exactly the opposite way that her father would have raised her if he was still around.

I _will_ have the perfect daughter.

_

* * *

Emily's first birthday: July 13th, 1996_

Maybe I'm not such a bad mother after all. I've actually taken care of Emily well enough that she's actually been alive this long.

There has been no sign of Emily's..._father_ this past year. I wouldn't have it any other way.

Sure, I was in love with him...or so I thought. I've been trying to erase every part of him out of my life. It's been going well...until I look at Emily. She is the constant reminder of that man. I love Emily with all my heart and soul. I have to protect her from him.

_

* * *

Emily's first day of school_

I wish I knew someone that could properly home school Emily. I need her here with me. I don't want her corrupted by these fools that are allowed into the public school system. There are going to be..._boys_ there. They'll have watched football with their fathers. They'll be wearing those damned wrestling shirts. Emily is a curious one. She'll wonder what those shirts mean.

That's it. I'm taking her home.

She started crying when I came into the room. They made us see the guidance counselor. She said that I'm sheltering Emily too much and she needed to hang out with some friends. She also said that it was for Emily's own good.

What? Why should I let some nut that works at an elementary school tell me how to raise my daughter? If she hangs out with _other_ kids, they'll introduce her to the travesties that their own parents overlook. I will _not_ allow Emily to be like them.

That's when Emily started crying.

I know she wants to hang out with her friends, but...

After we left, Emily continued to cry.

I told her that once she got to middle school, she could hang out with her friends. That gave me a solid six years to keep her as close as I possibly can.

_

* * *

Six years later: Emily is 11 years old_

The time has come to let her go.

I can't believe she still remembered what I promised her six freaking years ago.

Maybe that's a good thing. She's smart and has a good memory.

She came home one day, asking me if she could go to some event with one of her friends. I asked which friend she was hanging out with, and she said that _his_ name was Matt. I looked on the website of the arena that she said she was going to so I could see what event they would be going to.

Wrestling.

I told her no. She asked why, and I couldn't explain it to her.

"Mom! You promised me that I could hang out with my friends once I got to middle school. I'm in _sixth grade_, mom."

I let her go. I couldn't stand to see her whine like that. I tossed her thirty bucks for food.

She came home with a wrestling shirt.

I blame that Matt kid. This is all his fault. It's a good thing that we don't have cable...or so I thought.

On one Friday, I found Emily sprawled out on the living room floor, watching television. She knows that Friday nights are designated for studying all that she has learned in the past week. I had just come home from work and...

She was watching wrestling _and_ she was wearing that horrid wrestling shirt. I told her she could keep it, but that she couldn't wear it.

I was not happy.

_

* * *

One week later: June 13th, 2006_

Emily wanted to go over to Matt's house to watch television since we didn't have cable. I let her go. I asked her what she wanted to watch. She told me it was the premier of something called ECW. I asked her what it was, and she wouldn't tell me. She made up some lame excuse and told me that she just wanted to watch it because the show's title was the same as her initials.

It better not be wrestling.

_

* * *

One month before Emily entered high school_

I had just gotten the letter that students attending the high school can try out for sports next week. I scrolled down the list that had all of the fall sports on it.

_Football_ – No. That's a boy's sport.

_Girl's Tennis_ – No. I don't want Emily getting guy arms.

_Girl's Volleyball_ – No. I don't want her to get thunder thighs.

_Cross Country_ – No. I don't like those spandex outfits.

_Dance team for the football season_ – No. That's not a sport. That's slutty girls running around.

_Cheerleading_ – Bingo. That is a completely respectable sport for Emily to try out for.

I told her that the cheerleading tryouts were next week and I gave her the paper to remind her. She looked it over and said that she'd be there.

I am so proud of my little girl. I hope she makes it.

_

* * *

Emily comes home after tryouts_

I am not ashamed to admit that I waited beside the window for Emily to come home. I was so excited to see her uniform for cheerleading. I saw that she had a new red duffel bag over her shoulder as she walked up to the house. I assumed they gave it to her and her uniform was inside.

She looked..._embarrassed_ when she came into the house.

"Oh, did you only make second string?" I asked. I wouldn't have cared, as long as she made it.

"Something like that," she said.

"Let me see your uniform, Emily."

She handed me her duffel bag, but then took it back right away. "Mom, you're not going to like it."

"Oh, the cheerleading uniforms can't possibly be worse than the dance team's," I said, taking her bag back from her. It seemed a little heavy for a bag that just has a cheerleading uniform in it. Maybe she has her books in here as well.

I unzipped the bag and almost fainted. I realized why the bag was so heavy. I pulled out a football helmet.

"Emily, what is this?"

"A football helmet."

"I thought you said that you made second string for the cheerleading team?"

"No, I just said that I made second string. I never said anything about the cheerleading team. Mom, I tried out for football and I'm the backup running back."

I dropped the helmet on my toe. It hurt, but I tried not to notice.

"F-F...F...Football?"

"Yes."

"Emily, that's a _boy's_ sport."

"No, mom, it's not! I don't want to be a cheerleader! Football is the closest thing they have to what I want to do right now!"

"And what is that?"

She didn't answer me. Instead, she grabbed that..._uniform_ and stormed up to her room.

_

* * *

Later that night_

I just got a call from her football coach.

"Why on earth would you allow my daughter to be on the football team?"

"She's good. She's really good. She's better than half the boys out there, but I swear, she was born to be a running back here. We had to put her on second string because the other running back is a senior. Didn't she tell you that she made varsity? _And_ she's a freshman!"

"My daughter will _not_ play football at school! I will not allow it."

"Hate to break it to you lady, but it's 2009. Girls are allowed to play football."

That jackass.

_

* * *

Winter tryouts_

Emily promised me that she would be trying out for something different this time. I was so glad that football is over. I'm so glad that she didn't get hurt. She did play a lot, though. That senior that was ahead of her got injured in the beginning of the year.

I went with her to tryouts this time. I was going to make sure that she didn't do anything stupid. I don't care if it's going to embarrass her. She's not going to turn out like her father.

I watched as the girls tried out for the basketball cheerleading squad. Emily wasn't there. I thought that maybe she would try out for the dance team. Nope.

Wrestling. She tried out for the wrestling team.

She was good.

And she made varsity.

She was the only girl that tried out.

_

* * *

State wrestling tournament_

I can't believe this. She won.

She beat all of those boys.

I should be proud of her, but I'm not.

_

* * *

Junior prom_

At least Emily has some sort of girlishness in her. She went to prom with that Matt boy. She looked so beautiful. She was dressed in this gorgeous pink dress.

For a moment, I thought that I had the daughter that I had always wanted.

I was wrong.

She came home at about midnight. "Emily, what are you doing here? Post prom isn't even over yet!"

"Mom, AM RAW is on in an hour. Matt and I are going by his house to watch it."

Before I could argue, she left. She was watching wrestling again. Being the protective mother that I am, Emily didn't have a cell phone, therefore I couldn't call her and demand that she come back.

She is so grounded.

_

* * *

After Emily's high school graduation_

"Emily, aren't you excited to go to college?" I asked. Emily and I were out to dinner with Matt and his parents. Matt and Emily had been dating for two years. Even though he liked wrestling, he was still a nice boy.

"Mom..." Emily set down her fork and looked away from me. I knew something was up. "I'm not going to college."

"What? Yes, you most certainly are!"

"No. You know how you made me get all of those jobs during high school? Well, I saved up a lot of money and I'm doing something else...something more important."

Is she crazy? "What is more important than your education?"

"I'm...going to start wrestling training."

I left the table.

_

* * *

One month later: July 13th, 2013_

It's Emily's eighteenth birthday.

Matt's parents bought him an apartment not too long ago. Emily moved in with him. Of course, I don't approve. I can't legally tell her what to do anymore, and it breaks my heart.

She didn't call me. I didn't call her. We barely spoke since her graduation. She's going to turn out just like her father.

_

* * *

Six months later_

Emily called me today. She wanted me to come down to her first official wrestling match later that night. It was at a bar, of all places. Emily could have done so much more than this.

I went. I had every intention of taking her home with me that night.

She saved me a ringside seat. My, it was close. Emily's match was second. She came out there, and I guess she was supposed to be the good person in the match. Everyone was booing her opponent.

Emily looked so happy out there...

_

* * *

One year later_

I went to every single one of Emily's matches. We started talking more, which I loved. She moved up to a better promotion now. She was traveling more, and I went with her. It was so nice to be able to share something with Emily that she loved.

Maybe wrestling wasn't as bad as I thought. She is nothing like her father.

_

* * *

Six years later_

I've never in my life had any intention of attending a Wrestlemania, but here I am.

Emily is twenty-five years old now. Her and Matt got married last year.

She got into the WWE three years ago. I have yet to this day to miss a single one of her matches.

I'm ringside, of course. When Emily came out for her first Wrestlemania match, the crowd booed her. I finally understood why. Her gimmick or whatever it was called was that she was a "heel." As the crowd ridiculed her, I clapped for my daughter.

This was also her first title match in the WWE.

And she won.

**A/N: I hope that story wasn't bad or anything. It took me a while to write the whole thing...**

**Review.**


End file.
